1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to tools and other mechanisms for drawing together the terminal ends of a vehicle track so as to facilitate their connection. More particularly, the present invention concerns a device for engaging each terminal end of a vehicle track and drawing the terminal ends together in order to facilitate their connection and thereby form a closed or continuous loop of track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It will be appreciated that tracked vehicles are used in a variety of industries and endeavors, including, for example, light and heavy construction industries and military applications. Furthermore, it is known to convert certain types of wheeled vehicles to tracked vehicles in order to improve traction in, e.g., snow, mud, and similar conditions. The vehicle track typically comprises a number of track shoes flexibly connected in series by track pins, bolts, clips, or other conventional connection mechanisms to form a linear length of track having first and second terminal ends. This length of track is entrained about drive and support structures and the terminal ends are connected to form a closed, continuous, or “endless” loop of track. Typically, the actual connection of terminal ends is accomplished with the same type of conventional connection mechanism used to connect all other adjacent track shoes together.
In the prior art, the process of connecting the terminal ends is facilitated by use of various mechanisms to draw the terminal ends together. One such mechanism, for example, involves a strap having first and second ends. The first end is secured to one of the terminal ends, the second end is secured to the other terminal end, and the strap is tightened to draw the terminal ends together. Unfortunately, the strap mechanism suffers from a number of problems and disadvantages, including, for example, that it neither provides nor easily allows for mechanical assistance or enhancement to the user's own strength, making it unsuitable for use tracks that are too large or heavy to pull together by hand. Furthermore, the strap mechanism does not allow for a high degree of control when drawing the terminal ends together, and, as a result, the terminal ends may be misaligned, making inserting the track pin or bolt or fitting the clip to achieve the actual connection more difficult. Often, a hammer is used to force the connection mechanism into or onto the misaligned terminal ends, but this risks damaging the connection mechanism or the terminal ends themselves. Additionally, the strap mechanism can require a substantial amount of time to position, engage, and tighten, making it inconvenient and inefficient to use.
Another mechanism, called a “track jack”, is used by the U.S. military for its tracked vehicles. The track jack comprises first and second curved jaws oppositely threaded and opposingly oriented on a threaded rod have a hexagonal portion at its center. Two such track jacks, one being positioned on each side of the terminal ends, are needed to facilitate the connection. In use, the threaded rod of each track jack is turned so as to locate the curved jaws at opposite extreme ends of the threaded rod. Each track jack is then positioned such that its first curved jaw engages one of the terminal ends and its second curved jaw engages the other terminal end. The hexagonal center portion of each track jack is then turned with a wrench to draw the jaws and the terminal ends together. The track jacks must be tightened substantially simultaneously and with great care in order to avoid misaligning the terminal ends. According to one commentator, “if the angle between the two track blocks is not within a very few degrees of correct, you will not get the track pin out without using cutting equipment or explosives”. Thus, the track jack mechanism also suffers from a number of problems and disadvantages, including, the inconvenience of having to use two track jacks in order to properly draw the terminal ends together. If the track jacks are not tightened substantially simultaneously and with great care, the terminal ends may become misaligned and difficult or impossible to connect. Also, as soon as one of the track jacks is tightened, tension is reduced on the other track jack such that its jaws threaten to become disengaged from one or both of the terminal ends. Additionally, because the hexagonal portion is located in the center of the threaded rod, between the curved jaws, it must be turned using a wrench from a 90° angle, and it cannot be turned using a socket or similar time-saving mechanism or from a non-90° angle. Typically, because of the relatively tight space in which this process takes place, a single person tightens both track jacks. This requires that one of the track jacks be tightened by a relatively small amount, then the wrench must be moved to the other track jack and it must be tightened by the same or a slightly greater amount, and so on, alternating between the tracks jacks until the terminal ends are brought together and the connection mechanism can be installed. Thus, the track jack mechanism can also require a substantial amount of time to position, engage, and tighten, making it inconvenient and inefficient to use.
Due to the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the prior art, a need exists for an improved device for facilitating the connection of terminal ends of a vehicle track.